It is desirable to provide vehicles and buildings with windows. Windows may be provided with frosted surfaces or mirror coatings to enhance privacy.
It can be challenging to incorporate light modifying structures such as frosted surfaces and mirror coatings into windows. If care is not taken, windows may be too reflective, may be insufficiently transparent for viewing, or may have other undesired attributes.